


Keep me in your heartphone

by woojiniserau



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: JIHOON IS WOOJIN’S HANDPHONE OKAY, M/M, does this count as fastburn?, drabble? i think it is, idkkk, jihoon is a confident gay???, someone please help water the 2park tag, swearing sorry, woojin isn’t...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Woojin carries his phone everywhere.





	Keep me in your heartphone

**Author's Note:**

> i really don’t know what this is please forgive me my timeline was full of the thing where woojin called jihoon his handphone and so this was born...

“What the actual fuck?”

Woojin couldn’t believe his eyes. At all. He repeatedly taps at his phone, praying for it to disappear.

_Am I still asleep?_

“Hey, stop doing that! It hurts.”

“What the fuck?”

“You said that already, dumbass.”

Woojin still can’t believe his eyes. Staring right back at him is Park Jihoon, sporting one of his ugly, neon coloured sweaters and a cute little pout on his face. See that doesn’t sound too shocking, right? However, it’s not that which shocks him but it’s because Jihoon isn’t standing in front of him but, for some weird, probably unexplainable reason, is _inside_ Woojin’s phone.

“Are you actually speaking? To me?” Woojin stutters. He holds his phone as far away from him as possible, scared shitless about what was actually happening right now.

 _This definitely has to be a dream._   _Right...?_

“No, stupid. I’m speaking to Woong hyung behind you.” Jihoon snorts, crossing his arms.

Woojin whips his head around and turns back to glare at Jihoon’s tiny figure on his phone screen when he sees that the room is in fact empty.

“I thought you’d be less of an asshole if you shrunk, but it seems to have the opposite effect.” Woojin retorts.

“Okay. Now, can you help me?” 

“How? Should I try and pull you out?”

Jihoon glares at him and Woojin decides to shut his mouth.

“First, how the hell did I get here in the first place?” 

“You think WikiHow has the answer?” 

Jihoon stares blankly at Woojin.

“I’m trying to throw out suggestions. I never said they’d be useful.” Woojin defends. 

Jihoon huffs, “Take me to your mirror. I wanna see what I look like.” 

Woojin rolls his eyes but still trudges over to it, “You literally look the same. Just much smaller and slightly pixelated.”

Jihoon twirls around and Woojin can’t help but snort at how stupid the situation seems. An actual person is in his phone. A Park Jihoon is in his phone. 

_Seriously how?_

“Damn, I still look good.” 

“Okay Mr. Visual. Y-

“Woojin Park? Park Woojin? Bagutts?”

“Shit, it’s Daehwi.” Woojin panics.

He hurries to lock his phone, despite Jihoon’s protests of “no, don’t lock me up, Woojin!” and slips it into his trouser pocket.

“Uh, hyung? The van’s waiting. Let’s go.” Daehwi raises a brow at Woojin’s panicked state but doesn’t say much. He shrugs it off, blaming it on Woojin’s weirdness and leaves the room. 

Woojin sighs and trails after Daehwi. At least he’ll have time to think of how to fix this situation without a pestering Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

“Well done, guys. You did good out there!” Youngmin congratulates, patting each member on the back.

“Can we go eat now? I’m so hungry.” Donghyun whines.

“Me too.” A muffled voice is heard.

The members quieten as Woojin’s eyes widen. He claps his hand, trying to draw their attention away whilst laughing awkwardly, “Let’s eat then.” 

Woojin makes sure to completely shut off his phone before they head out.

 

* * *

 

“Wait my phone!” Woojin shouts, running back up to their dorms. Jihoon would kill him if he ever forgot to take him.

“Woojin hyung can’t go anywhere without his phone.” Daehwi mutters, shaking his head in disappointment at Woojin’s retreating figure.

“He’s always on it in our room as well.” Woong chimes in, curious as to what the younger even does on it. Probably playing some game, Woong settles on.

“I’m back. Let’s go.” Woojin huffs, phone grasped tightly in his hand. 

“We need to put you on phone lockdown. You’re obsessed.” Daehwi mentions, throwing Woojin a judging look.

Woojin splutters, “What? I’m not!” 

“Sure, Woojinie. Keep telling yourself that.” Woong gives him a pitiful smile, patting his shoulder before walking on ahead with Daehwi.

“I’m not obsessed...” Woojin mutters. 

“Uh, yeah, you kinda are.” 

“Shut up, Jihoon. It’s only ‘cause of you.” Woojin glares at Jihoon’s smug face that’s  staring at him through his phone.

“How romantic.” Jihoon coos.

Woojin reddens. He switches on ‘do not disturb’ and chucks the phone in his backpack.

 

* * *

 

“You know I kinda like that I got stuck in your phone. It could be anyone else but I’m glad it was you.” Jihoon admits, almost close to a whisper but Woojin manages to catch it. 

Woojin stops messing around with his figurines and turns to his phone which he propped up against his favourite iron man figure. “What’d you mean?” 

“I don’t know. I guess it kinda feels like we’re roommates again. I missed you.” Jihoon looks away, and although he’s in 720p at best, Woojin can see how he feels.

And times like this, Woojin wished that he couldn’t feel Jihoon’s emotions through his stupid phone. It hurts that Jihoon seemed to miss him as much as he did himself. Woojin didn’t want to admit, but he had toned done messaging his best friend in the recent months. But it was only because as the days went by, Woojin realised that maybe he misses his best friend too much - much more than a friend should. 

“I missed you too.” Woojin utters.

”Did you really, Woojin?” Jihoon snaps, glaring at the younger. 

Woojin is startled by the sudden change in Jihoon’s tone, “What? Of course I did. You’re my best friend, Jihoon.” He explains, hurriedly.

“Then why’d you stop replying to my messages. I know you weren’t always “practising”. Fuck you, Woojin. I asked Daehwi, you know. I was worried ‘cause I thought you were overworking yourself but instead you were “probably doing some dumb shit in his room”. If you don’t want to talk, just tell me.” Jihoon spits out, huffing and looking away from Woojin.

Woojin is speechless. He didn’t think Jihoon really noticed. He didn’t realise how much he actually hurt the older. “I’m sorry.” Woojin supplies, quietly.

“Sure.” Jihoon lets out a sigh, “Can you just shut your phone off for a few hours? Please.”

Woojin wants to say something but instead he nods his head and does as Jihoon asked.

What Woojin doesn’t know though is that whenever he shuts down his phone, Jihoon ends up back in his dorm. Life size this time.

 

* * *

 

Woojin brings the blanket over his head as he snuggles closer to his pink sausage plushie. He feels like never turning on his phone again just so he doesn’t have to face Jihoon. He doesn’t know what to say. Or what to do.

He’d wallow in self pity the rest of the day if he could but someone’s continuous knocking on the door begins to irritate Woojin especially when the said perosn doesn’t seem likely to stop anytime soon.

He’s pretty sure it’s one of the members. Probably Donghyun, whose returning the jacket he borrowed from Woojin yesterday. “You can come in!”

Woojin doesn’t bother moving from his safety cocoon. Donghyun can figure out where to put it.

“Uh, Woojin?”

_Wait that does not sound like Donghyun._

Woojin peeks out from behind the blanket and nearly falls of his bed. He scrambles to his feet. “Jihoon? How’d you...?”

“Every time you shut your phone down, I’d return back to my normal state.”

Woojin let’s out a sound of surprise. 

_All this time he knew?_

“You should’ve told me! Why didn’t you? I would’ve just got another phone. You really should have said something. You had to suffer for n-

“I did it because of you!”

Woojin stops. “What?”

“It was the only way you spoke to me. This was the happiest week of my life because the person I love wasn’t ignoring me.” Jihoon cries.

“Love?”

“Yes, I fucking love you, dumbass. And it’s fine if you don’t. I know you don’t. Why else would you not want to speak to me? Why e-

“Okay, wait, stop. I only ignored you because, because _I_ ended up falling in love with you too! I know it’s the dumbest thing to stop talking to you for. But I really didn’t think you’d _ever_ like me in that way.” Woojin looks at the ground, wringing his hands together.

“Can we kiss?”

Woojin snaps his head up. “What?” Woojin can’t believe that those words just came out of Jihoon’s  mouth.

“I love you, and you love me. Let’s kiss. Oh, we’re boyfriends now too.” Jihoon smirks at Woojin’s blushing face. He wraps his arms around the younger’s neck.

“B-boyfriends?” 

“Yes. And boyfriends kiss, you know. Quite a lot in fact.” Jihoon raises his eyebrows funnily.

Woojin seems to relax a bit as his mind slowly wraps around the thought of Park Jihoon being his boyfriend. His arms snake around Jihoon’s waist. “Stop doing that thing with your eyebrows. You look stupid.” Woojin snorts.

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend.” Jihoon pouts and continues ranting on about how Woojin has to make up for it by taking him on 101 dates.

The only way Woojin thinks of shutting him up is by kissing him. And so he does.

(Even when Jihoon isn’t spewing out words a hundred miles a minute.)

 

* * *

 

 **bonus**  

“Woojin, why the fuck did you turn this phone on? And why do you still have it when I clearly told you to get rid of it?”

Woojin chuckles, “Sorry, hoonie, I just really missed you and I wanted to see your face. I always feel lost without you and since you can’t always be here, I’ll carry this phone for now.”

“Seriously, fuck you Park Woojin for being so damn cheesy.” 

“I love you, pixelated Jihoon.”

Jihoon, despite trying to be mad, can’t help but smile softly at Woojin’s own beaming face. This boy really was something special.

“I love you, too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i don’t know what this mess was......
> 
> attack me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woojiniser) thanks


End file.
